Airplane love
by Uchihalover99
Summary: Itachi was on the plane to America to meet his fiance. When on the plane he met a hottest girl he ever laid his eyes on, but what happen if that girl also on her way to meet her fiance. Read and find out. Warning:Lemon ItachixfemSasuke


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto. It's belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

ItachixFem!Sasuke

Warning: Lemon and bad words.

A/N: It's my first time writing lemon so I don't know if It's good and sorry if it has grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my first or second language and I don't have a beta, so no flame. Ideal or advise appreciated.

Airplane love

Uchiha Itachi is a young genius business man that known as 'Ice king' because of his lack emotion. The only emotions Itachi usually show was bored, disinterest and angry. Now twenty-two years old Itachi was pissed because of his parents told him about his cousin/fiancé who he was engaged with since he was eight and they made him travel from Japan to America just to meet up with her Father who also his uncle. Itachi sighed he the great Uchiha Itachi couldn't even choose his own wife, 'life really sucks sometimes or maybe not' he thought.

Itachi stared at the most hot girl he ever laid his eyes on. She has long black hair with tined blue, big pair of adorable dark orbs as her eyes shining under her silky raven bangs, smooth creamy skin and pink pouty lips that look so very kissable. She wore tight blue shirt that cling to her so not flat boobs and barely cover her belly bottom and not to mention her long sexy thighs that was showing of under her white shorts, combine with her expansive white high boot. Itachi almost had nose bleed and his expansive pants suddenly becoming unbearably tight with every step she took 'Not good' Itachi thought, he was hard from just staring at the girl, he needed to calm his erection down so he started to think about his shark friend lying necked and it worked perfectly.

Sasuke was searching for her seat smirking when she noticed the lustful stare from all the men and envy glare from women gave her. When she spotted her seat she was almost drooling there was a gorgeous guy who she was supposed to sit with. He has long black hair that pull in low ponytail, smooth pale skin, dark red eyes and kissable lips. Sasuke blushed and also smirk when she caught him staring at her shorts. She made her way to her seat then sit down next to him.

Itachi blush a little when he knew he was caught staring then the blush turn to smirk when he saw she made her way to him then sat down next to him not missed the way her shorts slice up when she sat down.

Sasuke could feel Itachi staring at her thighs so she decided to ask "Are you done?".

"Hn" Itachi breathed as he looked away embarrass that he was caught staring second time.

"OK. I'll take that as a yes. My name Sasuke" Sasuke introduced herself with a smile.

Itachi stared at Sasuke and he thought that Sasuke not just sexy, but also really cute when she smile "Itachi" as he introduced himself back with a smirk.

Itachi sat on the toilet sink with Sasuke head between his legs. That's right, Sasuke was giving him a blow job and she really great at it. There are many women that gave blow jobs to him before, but no one could compare to the young beautiful girl that was bobbing her head up and down on his huge cock. Itachi was almost reached his climax and he thought about what brought them in this situation now.

**The plane has been flying twenty minuets ago and the flight attendant was serving Itachi and Sasuke seat. Sasuke asked the flight attendant for tomato soup while Itachi asked for only a glass of red wine. **

**The weasel was enjoying his wine when suddenly he turned his head to look at Sasuke. Big mistake he immediately got turn on like he never had before. He moaned and his cock was so hard it started to hurt. **

**Sasuke was enjoying her tomato soup oblivious that she was putting a show for Itachi, but when she heard a moan she turned her head to Itachi. He has the look of huger and full of lust on his bloodshot eyes, and then she looked down at his pant only to notice the big bulge on them. **

**Sasuke smirked then she put her hand on his hard cock and was reward with other moan. Itachi moaned when suddenly he felt a hand on his still cloth cock "I think I'm going to clean my face in the bathroom" Sasuke spoke as she wink at him and started to walk to the bathroom. Itachi got the hint so he follow her and that what lead to all of this**.

He was put out of his thought when he felt the familiar pleasure, and then he cum hard. Sasuke pulled back when she couldn't shallow all the cum so some of them landed on her face. Itachi stared at the girl who just pleasure him and immediately hard again with the sight of her face full of his cum.

He pulled Sasuke in his lap and kiss her lips passionately, his pulled her shirt and bra off and started to caress her slim body. He broke away from the kiss only to attack her neck until he reached her round boobs.

He started rubbing one of the boobs "You truly are beautiful" Whispered Itachi as he sucked the other nipple.

"Ah ah hurry up. Itachi" Sasuke moaned.

"So impatient" Itachi started to un bottom her short "What, no underwear" teased Itachi.

Sasuke blushed "I didn't feel like wearing them today".

"Hn. You're a nasty girl, aren't you Sasu-chan" said Itachi in husky voice.

"That depends on what I get for being nasty" Itachi groped Sasuke butt "I'll have to punish you".

Sasuke kissed Itachi "Then I'm a really nasty girl. Please, punish me. Itachi-sensei" Sasuke begged like a slut.

Itachi stared at Sasuke hungrily then slam himself in her pussy, he almost cum again with the feeling inside of her cave. It was hot and tight at the same time.

"Ahhhhh…" Sasuke scream in pain mix with pleasure. Itachi kissed Sasuke's neck as of saying sorry then he suck on Sasuke's nipple hard to boost more pleasure for her. "Ride me. Sasu-chan" Itachi commended.

Sasuke stared to pull out of Itachi's huge cock almost out of the way then sliding back down with all her strength. Itachi trusted upward to meet with Sasuke's rhyme trying to find her G-spot "Ahhhh ah" found it. When he sure that he found the spot Itachi let go of Sasuke's ass, and then started to rube her boobs and pinched her nipples at the same times as she bounced on his rock hard cock.

Sasuke was in haven she never feel like this before "Ah ah Itachi" She moaned then kiss Itachi.

The older male sucked on the younger girl bottom lip for entrain and he got it, without a second he pushed his tough in and start fucking Sasuke's mouth just like she was fucking his dick.

There were only Sasuke's moan and Itachi's groan that filled the silence bathroom.

They both rock against each other in perfect rhymes like they have done it many time with each other before. Suddenly Itachi stopped rubbing Sasuke's boobs only to gripped her ass and lift her body up against the door then wrapped Sasuke's lags around his waist and started to trust in her hot cave.

"Ah ah Harder ah Faster ah ah Itachi" The raven hair man complied and trust harder and faster every second.

"Ah ah ah ah ah I'm gonna" Sasuke couldn't finish her sentence as she came hard.

Itachi couldn't stand it anymore when Sasuke hole tighten around his dick and the look of pleasure when she cum so he sprouted his load hard and deep in to her pussy.

They both stare at each other awkwardly still panting from the awesome orgasm. Itachi and Sasuke put their clothes back on and made their way back to their seat.

Sasuke face turned redder and redder every times she caught Itachi's eyes and looked away.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it" Itachi said, trying to make eyes contact.

Sasuke shook her head "No, that was amazing. It just that I lie to you"

Itachi cocked an eyebrow then lifted Sasuke's chin up so he could see her eyes "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi with glassy onyx eyes "I… I'm engaged and now I kind of feel bad".

"So you regret what we did" Itachi spoke with the hint of anger in his smooth voice.

"N...no, that's not what I meant" Sasuke said with the sad tone.

Itachi stared at Sasuke's beautiful eyes that now shine with tear, he feel bad that he hurt her like that "Shuuh. Don't cry I'm not angry. I just want to know why you feel like that".

"It just not fair to you. I should have told you the truth, but I'm scared. For some reason I really like you a lot even though what we did it just one of life time thing, I still want you".

The older man stunned with the confession then he started to chuckle lightly "It's not funny" Sasuke pouted at Itachi.

"Tell you what Sasu-chan. I feel the same about you. Do you know why I am going to America?" The raven hair man asked.

"No" answer the long black hair girl.

"Because I'm going to meet my fiancé" Itachi continue when he saw Sasuke's expression "But I'm not going to marry her, because I already found someone I want to spend my life with".

They stared at each other eyes and lean to kiss each other lips "Sasuke! I won't let you go you're mine now."

"Hai, I am all yours". Itachi kissed Sasuke lips again.

Itachi and Sasuke made their way out of the airport, and then suddenly being knocked out by five guys. The gang put them in the black limo and drove off.

Itachi awaked with a big headache, he stared around the room and see Sasuke looked at him with concern eyes, his mother, the emotionless face of his father and the five guys who knocked him out with a few more people he don't know then suddenly everything came back to him "Sasuke, are you ok?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but are you ok they knocked you pretty hard, didn't they" Sasuke said as she glare at the people in the room.

"I'm ok" Itachi answered.

Madara watched both of them with interest "Look like you both already know each other well, so when do you guys want to marry?".

Itachi and Sasuke stared at Madara confusingly "Emm, what do you mean, dad?" Sasuke asked her father.

"You both were engaged with each other since you were small" Mikoto said and start to explain to them.

They're both mouths hung open after Mikoto finished the story "So, do both of you still object about the wedding?" Madara asked them.

They looked each other then answered "Of cause not" then Itachi pulled Sasuke for a hot kiss.

"Eham…" They broke apart when they heard Fugaku grunted.

Sasuke blushed when she saw everyone was staring at them, but Itachi wouldn't have any of this Sasuke was his now, so no one could stare at her like that "Stop staring. She mine now" warned Itachi. everyone in the room started to look away.

They've been married for a month now and it been two months since the best experience on the plane {That's what Sasuke called} and Sasuke started to has morning sickness and mode swing, so Mikoto told Itachi to take her to the pregnancy hospital.

When the doctor finished check up, he told them that Sasuke was pregnant for two month now then they both left the hospital with the exciting news.

Sasuke sat in the car thinking about the news "Itachi! Is it two months ago was our first time on the plane?" Sasuke asked with a blush on her white creamy face.

"Emm, Why do you asked?"

"Umm, That's mean you got me pregnant on our first time" said Sasuke as she blushed harder.

Itachi saw his wife red face then smirked "I always know I'm good, but I didn't know that I was this good".

Sasuke glared at her husband and mumbled "Pervert". Itachi heard that and started to laugh.

**Fin**

A/N: Madara is Sasuke's father in this story and the five guys who knocked Itachi out are: Sasori, Diedara, Kakuzu. Hiden and Zetsu. I just too lazy to describe them in story. I hope you enjoy the story, Thank you very for your time.

Ja, ne


End file.
